5 minutos com Mickey Milkovich
by Jen Belikov
Summary: Mickey nunca foi fácil de entender, ele simplesmente esconde muito bem as coisas que não quer que ninguém veja. Um pouco sobre o que Mickey Milkovich pensa em relação a sua família, educação, futuro e Ian Gallagher.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: 5 minutos com Mickey Milkovich.

Autoras: Jennifer.

Gênero: Romance, drama, slash, lemons.

Shipper: Gallavich.

Censura: M-18.

Sinopse: Mickey nunca foi fácil de entender, ele simplesmente esconde muito bem as coisas que não quer que ninguém veja. Um pouco sobre o que Mickey Milkovich pensa em relação a sua família, educação, futuro e Ian Gallagher.

**_Avisos_**: Então, antes de qualquer coisa vamos esclarecer alguns pontos muito importantes. Essa fanfic é diferente de TUDO o que vocês já viram no meu perfil. Os personagens não são de livros e sim de uma série de televisão, o que para mim só faz com que seja ainda mais difícil escrever sobre eles. Outra coisa muito importante, essa fanfic é** Slash.** Pra quem não conhece slash é aquela coisa linda que acontece entre dois homens. Isso mesmo, dois garotos namorando, se relacionando, fazendo sexo. Então, se você não gosta deste tipo de coisa, saia, ninguém precisa saber da sua opinião, apenas não leiam. Mas, se você não conhece, eu sugiro que de uma chance a esse lindo (não) casal.

Essa fanfic, que na verdade será uma junção de varias Drabbles, vai ter muito palavrão. Isso é porque a maior parte dela é composta de pensamentos do nosso querido Mickey Milkovich- como o titulo já diz -, e ele não é conhecido pela sua sutileza. Ela também terá momentos tristes, ola 7º episódio da terceira temporada, terá brigas e sexo. Avisos dados, só quero dizer mais uma coisa. Isso foi escrito em menos de 10 minutos, então sejam boazinhas. Não sei nem porque estou dizendo isso, provavelmente ninguém ira ler, mas ok.

_**Shameless não me pertence, por que se pertencesse sem duvidas Ian e Mickey teriam um espaço muito maior e com uma quantidade bem menor de roupas. **_


	2. Chapter 2 - O Início

_Shameless não me pertence, porque se pertencesse sem duvidas o episódio 3xo8 seria diferente._

**XoXoX**

**O início **

**XoXoX**

Mickey não tinha problemas com ser gay. Seu problema era seu pai saber que ele era gay.

Foi por volta dos quinze que ele 'descobriu' o seu grande interesse pelos garotos e nenhum desejo real por uma garota. Naquela época ele já sabia que o melhor para ele era manter isso em segredo, a menos é claro que ele quisesse levar uma surra do seu próprio pai.

Então ele fez isso, agiu como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo, levou seus dias como todo Milkovich normal faria. Sem grandes surpresas foi parar em um reformatório, e lá ele aprendeu mais do que queria. Por exemplo, se um cara der em cima de você na prisão, nunca aceite de primeira, ele pode estar fazendo isso apenas para te testar e bater em você caso descubra que você é gay.

Passado um tempo ele já estava acostumado com a situação, fora do reformatório ele encontrava alguns caras desconhecidos em becos sujo e transava. Eram raros esses momentos, mas Mickey precisava deles tanto quanto os odiava. E é claro, havia as garotas com quem ele saia às vezes para disfarçar. Se você se concentrar é possível transar com alguém mesmo não sentindo nenhum desejo pela pessoa, caso você precise de ajuda, pensar em Van Damme é um bom lugar para se começar.

As coisas iam bem para os padrões de um Milkovich, isso é, até Ian Gallagher aparecer. É incrível como o cretino pode mudar sua vida tão rapidamente. Uma hora ele era o cara idiota que estuprou sua irmã, mas então Mandy disse que tudo era uma só brincadeira e eles estavam namorando. Tudo bem, o que complicou mesmo foi o fato de Mickey e Ian começarem a transar em qualquer superfície plana toda vez que estavam sozinhos.

Mickey já achava Ian bonito antes disso, o filho da puta tinha uma bunda muito boa para ser ignorada, mas então ele nunca tentaria nada com ele, afinal, Ian era um Gallagher, estava muito perto da sua família, e de seu pai descobrir o seu segredo, alem dele não ser gay. Ou pelo menos era isso o que Mickey achava, até ver Ian beijando o seu chefe quando eles estavam fechando a loja.

Entenda, ele não estava espionando o Gallagher, ele apenas achava muito estranho a história de Mandy e sentia que algo ali não se encaixava, e adivinha qual elemento parecia estranho? Sim, Gallagher. Por isso ele passou a esperar por ele todos os dias no final do seu turno na Kash e Grab, mesmo quando seus irmãos param de perseguir o cretino. O lhe que fez descobrir que Ian Gallagher era um gay enrustido que transava com seu chefe casado. Mickey não sabia ao certo o que pensar do idiota. Não sabia se sentia raiva por ele estar enganando a sua irmã, ou...

O fato é que depois disso ele passou a assaltar a Kash e Grab com muito mais frequência. Nem era difícil já que o dono era um idiota completo. Então ele ia lá e pegava o que queria, às vezes ele nem precisava realmente daquilo, mas só o olhar na cara do Gallagher fazia tudo valer à pena.

O que ele não esperava é que o idiota tentasse invadir a sua casa para ter de volta a arma que Mickey pegou do Kash quando o filho da puta tentou dar uma de espertinho com ele. Aparentemente Ian protegia o que era seu, ou o que ele comia, veja do modo que quiser. O importante é que, tendo uma ótima bunda ou não, ninguém tinha o direito de invadir a sua casa e lhe exigir alguma coisa. E isso os levou a uma briga. Que resultou em Mickey em cima de Ian. O que causou a falta de roupas. E por fim umas das melhores transas da vida de Mickey. Isso até seu pai entrar no quarto.

**XoXoX**

Então, eu estou realmente nervosa com a postagem disso. Já pensei e mil maneiras de vocês me dizerem que esta uma merda...

Lembrando que isso não foi revisado nem betado ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Caso isso tenha alguma reposta - reviews - eu posto mais alguma coisa até o final da semana.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mandy

_Shameless não me pertence, porque se pertencesse agora eu teria Noel Fisher na minha cama e nós estaríamos comemorando o seu aniversário em uma festa privada. _

**XoXoX**

Então, nesse capitulo nós teremos um pouco de Mandy e apenas uma espiada na família Milkovich, eu tenho pensado em mais coisas relacionadas a eles. Tentei fazer isso doce apesar de ser pelo ponto de vista do Mickey. Eu realmente gosto da Mandy e acho que ela é muito importante para ele, mas mantive toda a auto-depreciação que vem do Mickey e é claro, alguns pensamentos relacionados a Ian. Espero que vocês gostem.

**XoXoX**

**Mandy**

**XoXoX**

A família Milkovich nunca foi unida. Quer dizer, você poderia pedir ajuda a eles se precisasse matar alguém ou assaltar algum lugar, mas nunca poderia ter uma conversa real, do tipo que se tem com a família. Mickey sempre soube disso.

Se fosse parar para pensar, Mandy era realmente a única família de Mickey. Eles poderiam não ser tão próximos como a maioria dos irmãos é, mas ela foi o máximo de amor que Mickey já sentiu por alguém. Seus irmãos eram uns cretinos, realmente, ele não gostava deles a não ser para tratar de negócios. E seu pai? Apenas um monte bêbado que batia constantemente nos filhos, se drogava e estava envolvido em todos os tipos de merda ilegal.

Teve um dia que Mickey quase explodiu e contou tudo para Mandy. Ele e Firecrotch estavam naquela coisa há tanto tempo que ele estava ficando cansado. Fora vencido por todos os seus problemas, afinal, aquilo que ele mais temia tinha acontecido. Ele estava se envolvendo com outro homem, não só outro homem, Ian Gallagher, e manter isso em segredo o estava matando. Não que contar para todos não fosse causar a sua morte, mas todo o estresse, as precauções que tinham que ser tomadas para que ninguém os visse, o cuidado que ele tinha para que Ian não visse a verdade que ele tinha medo até mesmo de pensar.

Talvez Mandy entendesse que ele estava cansado de fingir, de se sentir culpado por isso. Porra. Qual o problema se ele gostava de pau? Se ele preferia o corpo quente e a mão calejada de Ian a pele macia de uma garota? Que ele preferia o Gallagher sujo e suado depois do treino do que aquelas garotas todas arrumadas e maquiadas?

Mas e se ela não entendesse? O que ele faria? Perderia sua única família? Mickey não conseguia nem mesmo pensar nessa hipótese, perde-la seria como perder ele mesmo, e ele tinha medo de como seria uma vida pior do que a que ele já vivia. É, um Milkovich com medo. Mickey sem duvidas era uma vergonha.

**XoXoX**

Hey, o que acharam?

Eu gostei muito das reviews e assim que der vou responder todas. Eu queria dizer que se vocês por um acaso tiverem algum pedido, uma ideia para um dos capítulos ela seria mais que bem vinda. Eu acho que mais um vai vir esse semana, provavelmente na sexta. Tudo depende da resposta de você. Reviews?!


End file.
